


Larry Prompt Fills

by TheLarryDiaries



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kinks, M/M, Smut, be creative!, ideas, no car accidents!, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLarryDiaries/pseuds/TheLarryDiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi! TheLarryDiaries here, and I really want prompts of anyone's ideas for Larry fics!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larry Prompt Fills

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, as most of you may know, Baby Making is still on hold. Well, so is Over Again. I'm so sorry, I have writer's block. Anyway, I really want one shot prompts so please feel free to continue on!

Ok, so these are the requirements for the prompts:

 

  1. Must have LARRY!!! K _eep in mind, this is a Larry account. Larry does not have to be the main ship, but I prefer they remain with each other and only that. So your prompt can be Ziall or something, as long as there's at least a mention of Larry._
  2. _I'm NOT doing het stories, because that's just weird. So no Elounor or Haylor... however, if the het doesn't involve Louis or Harry, like you want Payzer in it, that's fine_
  3. _Nothing is too kinky! To be honest, I enjoy writing smut, and I'm perfectly fine with any kinks. This includes daddy!kink, nipple!kink, pain!kink, crossdressing!kink and so on. Nothing is too crude!!! Add as many as you want! Sex toys are ok, too. Be creative._
  4. _Contact me on Tumblr or comment down below. My Tumblr is http://thelarrydiaries123.tumblr.com as TheLarryDiaries and the picture below is the icon. You do not need an AO3 account or Tumblr to message me. Keep that in mind!_
  5. _This 'challenge' has no deadline. Anyone can notify me whenever!_
  6. _Please be creative. That's pretty self explanatory. Also, I refuse to involve car accidents of any form. Those have been done to death, to be honest._
  7. _I prefer you give me a name, so I can mention you. If you have an AO3 or Tumblr, I prefer you use that name. If you don't have either, feel free to use your own name or an alias. Of you prefer to be anonymous, go ahead and stay that way._
  8. _I'm American, and only speak English. I work with a phone, so it's not as fast as a laptop or desktop computer. But I can try to translate it on Google. I can't make Any promises._
  9. _Make the characters however you please. Top!Harry, Top!Louis, underage, rapists... whatever. You have so many options, use them!_
  10. _These are one shots! No chaptered fics!_



_And those are the requirements for the prompts! I'm sorry if you feel I'm too demanding, I just want to be clear on this. And is at least one person tired of car accidents, too?!?!_


End file.
